Rogan and Richard Raccoon
Rogan and Richard Raccoon are seven and eight-year-old male raccoons who are Reena and Ronnie's younger brothers, and are younger cousins of Nook, Carrie, and Millie. Rogan was born on April 19, 2010, and Richard was born on March 10, 2012. Biography When Rogan was 2 years old and Richard was still a baby on June 12, 2012, their parents died in a helicopter crash courtesy of Ben Sapphire who shot the helicopter with a sniper. Richard was asleep at the time that happened. On August 10, 2013, when they were one and, they were adopted by WilliamWill and made their older sister, Reena, a mascot of WilliamWill Enterprises. On June 8, 2016, when they were five and four, WilliamWill sold his company to WonderWill Industries and killed himself. They were saddened by the news and went to live with their cousins. On November 5 of the same year, Reena uses a device created by Chelsea Drangood to resurrect their parents, Selena and Frankie Raccoon, and celebrated by going to Lake Michigan. They went back to their home with flying colors, and a new house. Personality Rogan is a little eager to know more about robotics and is very inquisitive. He is also sort of playful, probably rascally, and is full of fun. He is quite bubbly, really high-spirited when they things get bad and is kind of merry and carefree. He is very cute without a care in the world, always peppy and buoyant, and is quite unworried about bad things happening. He can also be pretty charismatic and really friendly to his friends and older siblings and can be quite witty. He likes anything that has to do with dinosaurs and has a lot of toy stuffed dinosaurs. He also loves to play with robots and to build them. He also loves to play different kinds of sports, and his favorite ones are badminton and soccer. He also everything that has to do with vehicles such as racing remote-controlled cars, making models of boats with his dad and uncle, and collecting die-cast cars. Richard is quite clever, very knowledgeable, and can be pretty brilliant in his special way. He is also very smart, really sharp-witted, and is very savvy with tech. He is also a little inquisitive, very much of a busybody, and a bit meddlesome. He is very compassionate, always very loving to his family, and loves being charitable. He is also pretty friendly, very easygoing, and really communicative. He likes space toys, wants to be an astronomer and has a blue telescope to look at stars at night. He also loves to make science experiments in his room and likes watching science fiction movies. He also likes studying biology and learning about how life works. He also loves inventing many kinds of gadgets that would help his family and his friends. What they both have in common is that they are both inquisitive and curious. They also like to go to the beach and swim in the water. They both like their older sister and brother, Reena and Ronnie Raccoon because of being always helpful for them. They both like to eat grapes because they are really tasty. Bio *Full Name: Rogan Rolland Raccoon and Richard Rheingold Raccoon *Nicknames: Raccoon Buddies, Perfect Pair, Mask Bros. Dino Bud, Soccer Kid, RoboCoon (Rogan), SmartyCoon, Astrotail (Richard) *Nationality: American *DOB: April 19, 2010 (Rogan), March 10, 2012 (Richard) *Age: 9 (Rogan), 7 (Richard) *Grade: Preschool (Richard) 1st (Rogan) *Weight: 40 lbs (Rogan) 38 lbs. (Richard) *Height: 41 in. (Rogan) 40 in. (Richard) *Fur Color: Gray *Fur Texture: Smooth, Even *Hair Color: Black (Richard) *Hair Length: Short (Richard) *Hair Quality: Smooth (Richard) *Hairstyle: Mop-top (Richard) *Eye Color: Navy Blue (Rogan) Orange (Richard) *Hometown: Cigam, Washington (2011-13; present), St. Louis (2013-16) *Dream Jobs: Inventor, Astronaut, Astronomer, Scientist, Biologist (Richard) Repairman, Athlete, Paleontologist, Coach, Technician (Rogan) *Species: Raccoon *Zodiac Sign: Aries (Rogan), Pisces (Richard) *Traits: Curious, Playful, Bubbly, and Cheerful (Rogan), Intelligent, Smart, Inquisitive, Compassionate, and Friendly (Richard) *Voice tone: Youthful, a bit squeaky *Voice: Max Charles (Rogan), Zackary Arthur (Richard) *Catchphrase: "Zany Stars!" (Richard) "Rawwwrrr!" (Rogan) *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Spring, Fall *Favorite Instruments: Drums, Triangles, French horns, Steelpans, Bugles, Synthesizer, Glockenspiels, Xylophones, Electric Guitar *Favorite Shapes: Stars, Squares, Triangles, Heptagons, Nonagons, Octagons *Favorite Movies: Mr. Peabody and Sherman, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, The Good Dinosaur, Shrek, Meet the Robinsons, Over the Hodge, The Lego Movie, Cars, Robots, Ice Age, Turbo, Big Hero 6, Wall-E, Toy Story, Zootopia *Favorite TV Programs: Dinosaur Train, The Loud House, The Raccoons, The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, The Replacements, Miles from Tomorrowland, The Buzz on Maggie, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Magic School Bus, The Weekenders, Phineas and Ferb, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Recess, The Jetsons, G.I. Joe, Dino Babies *Favorite TV Show Genres: Sci-Fi, Children, Cartoon *Favorite Fruits: Grapes, Apples, Pears, Dragonfruits, Cherries, Bananas *Favorite Characters: Buddy, Bentley Raccoon, Lisa Loud, George Jetson, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann, Truman, LaBrea, Buzz Lightyear, Lincoln Loud, Dexter, Sherman, Nick Wilde *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Dragons, Pegasi, Ogres *Favorite Pokemon: Steelix, Porygon, Tyrunt, Venusaur, Pikachu, Squirtle, Cranidos, Omanyte, Golem *Favorite Pokemon Types: Rock, Electric, Dragon, Steel, Ground *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Grape, Raspberry Ripple, Strawberry, Kiwi, Cookie Dough, Blueberry, Mint, *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, Rainy *Favorite Holidays: Fourth of July, Halloween, Christmas, April Fools Day, Mother's Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Soccer, Baseball, Fossil hunting, Rugby, Astronomy, Collecting, Road biking, Gardening, Camping, Swimming, Tennis, Radio-controlled car racing, Volleyball *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Drama, Checkers, Foreign language learning, Chess, Reading, Experimenting, Fantasy Sports, Inventing, Board games *Favorite Game Consoles: NES, XBOX, Sega Genesis, SNES, GameCube, Qintex Amanda, Wii U *Favorite Places: Chuck E. Cheese's, Janice Forest, Science centers, Bullwinkle's Restaurant, St. Louis Science Center, Paris, New York City, Cybercafes, Japan, Denmark, Racetracks, Vineyards, Museums, America's Incredible Pizza Company, WilliamWill Park *Favorite Video Games: Need For Speed, FIFA Soccer 10, Pokemon, Vectorman, The Incredible Machine, Forza Motorsport 3, Brain Academy, Fossil Fighters, Mario Kart 8, F-Zero, Pilotwings, Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, Jet Moto, Streets of Rage, ATV Offroad Fury *Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Ants, Grasshoppers, Fireflies, Crickets, Dragonflies *Favorite Food: Pizza (with olives and green peppers), French Fries, Deviled eggs, Macaroni and cheese, Cheese sandwiches, Fish, Texas Toast, Chicken, Ravioli, Mozzarella sticks, Omelettes *Favorite Desserts: Grape Pie, Cinnamon roll, Key Lime Pie, Honeybun, Pumpkin bread, Soft serve, Frozen yogurt, Chocolate Chip Cake, Danish pastry, Scarlett Ruby Cupcakes, Fairy Cakes, Whipped cream, Navy Sapphire Cookie Pizza *Favorite Snacks: Navy Sapphire Cookies, Gingersnaps, Moon pie, Ice pops, String cheese, Cucumbers, Cheese, Toaster pastries, Pretzels, Crackers, Butter cookies, Raisins, Nuts, Babbleberries, Strawberries, Raspberries, Blueberries *Favorite Candy: Skittles, Rice Krispie treats, Peanut brittle, Kisses, M&M, Gummy Crystals *Favorite Drinks: Grape juice, apple juice, milk, tea, smoothies, strawberry juice, water *Favorite Flowers: Poppies, sunflowers, Tiger Lily, Lily pads, Roses, Tulips, Lavender *Favorite Animals: Zebras, Raccoons, Meerkats, Bats, Elephants, Foxes, Otters, Rhinos, Cats, Tigers, Ducks, Chinchillas, Wolves, Armadillos, Wolverines *Favorite Vehicles: Construction vehicles, Trucks, Speedboats, Bicycles, Vans, Unicycles, Biplanes, Cars, Motorcycles, Airplanes, Boats *Favorite Songs: Space Oddity, Starman, Fox on the Run, Come Sail Away, Bohemian Rhapsody, Smooth Criminal, Super Freak, Beautiful Things *Favorite Music Genres: Glam rock, House, EDM, Disco, Funk Appearance In their original design, Rogan and Richard had no hair on their heads and Rogan had blue eyes while Richard had light brown eyes. Rogan wore blue overalls with a pocket while Richard wore a red shirt with turquoise hems and a green and pink Saturn in the middle along with denim pants. Rogan and Richard also had their ages swapped. In their second design, Rogan still has dark blue eyes while Richard now has orange eyes. Rogan wore an orange shirt with purple hems and a yellow dinosaur in the middle and blue shorts. Richard wore a blue shirt with sea green hems and a yellow laboratory flask with red fluid on it and red shorts. In their current design, they now have hair on their heads with Rogan having a tuft of his gray fur on his head, and Richard having black hair. Rogan and Richard still have the same eye colors. Rogan now wears a green sweater with a light blue dinosaur head and a caption that says "Dino Boy" on it. He also now wears gunmetal pants. Richard now wears a sea green shirt with blue hems and a light yellow moon with a smiley face and stars around it in the middle. He also now wears burgundy red shorts. 112 (2).png 111.png 60.png Trivia *Richard's shirt is somewhat modeled after Chuckie Finster's. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Raccoons Category:Males Category:Kids